Girl of America
by Daikari Ryuuzaki
Summary: Shouldn't there be a 'kinky' section? If there was this fic would definantly go there. Yaoi/Yuri, an older work of mine I forgot to put up. Mimi comes back to Japan, to find what? Really strange and ooc...


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did I would be in the dinero! But I am not, so plz don't sue me, or I'll have to live in some carboard box, and you won't get jack anywayz! XD   
  
Warning: This contains yaoi and yuri, approach with caution. The adventures of Yolei and Mimi, as Yolei takes Mimi to visit their friends on her visit to Japan from America for the summer, she discovers that they have changed a bit.  
  
  
Mimi looked around at the airport waiting for her purple haired girlfriend to pick her up. "Errrrr... Yolei, your always late!" sighed Mimi looking at an old lady getting picked up by a young couple.   
  
She tapped her heels against the floor, her impatience rising through the roof. Soon she spotted Yolei running to her knocking over the old lady and the couple in the process. "Dang youngings!" yelled the elderly woman. Yolei ignored the woman, then she finally reached Mimi.   
  
Mimi gave Yolei the look; Yolei shuddered at Mimi's cold eyes. "No, not the look, Meems! I'm sorry, but my dad wanted me to alphabetize the adult video section in the store. I didn't even know we had an adult section! You know, I think I'm scarred for life," said Yolei. Mimi chuckled at her weird girlfriend.   
"It's ok, let's go. I can't wait to see the others!" said Mimi jumping for joy, being her usual genki self. Mimi picked up her big old suitcase and headed for the exit with Yolei.  
  
"Mimi, wait up!" said a boy from behind the two girls. "Huh? Michael!" Mimi ran to her friend. "Hey Mimi, I just arrived here to surprise you!" said Michael, then he whispered, "And to see Davis." A devilish smirk appeared on his lips. "Great! Then you can take this!" Mimi threw her big ol' suitcase to Michael, who barely caught it.   
  
"Come on Michael, Matt and Tai are throwing a party for Mimi, so we don't wanna be late!" said Yolei pushing the boy into the taxi.  
  
Yolei banged on Tai's door, until it flung open. There was Matt and Tai, who both had their arms around each other's waist, Mimi looked uneasy at the two boys.   
  
"Hey Mimi, you're here! Hey Michael, hey Yolei!" said Matt giving Mimi a hug. "Uh... Hey guys," said Mimi wondering why the two were so chummy with each other. "Come on in," said Tai stepping aside.   
  
Mimi walked in looking at how clean Tai's apartment was. It looked... too clean. "What's taking TK so long in the bathroom?" asked Matt. "I think I know what he's doing," joked Tai. "He better not! TK get your ass out here!"   
  
TK came out of the bathroom slowly then said, "I need some punch." He slowly walked to the punch table, as if he were walking to his death, scooped up a lil punch into a cup, and drunk it all the way down. "I'm going upstairs to play video games with Davis and Ken! WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" yelled TK, and with that he skipped joyfully up the stairs.   
"Okay... he's a little too happy..." said Tai, watching the boy skip up the steps.   
  
Tai went into the living room where Izzy and Joe were; the others followed him, put down their things, then gasped in horror. "Dude, they're making out!" yelled Tai, as he and Matt got closer to watch the action. "He, he, it's always the quiet ones!" said Matt. Mimi, Yolei, and Michael watched with blank looks on their faces. "Oh, I see tongue!" said Tai. "Why the hell are you guys lookin' at this like entertainment?" yelled Mimi, with her hands on her hips. "Cuz it is!" yelled Matt.   
  
"That's it!" said Mimi while pulling Izzy away from Joe, "Come on, Koushy." He wriggled in her arms then said, "Huh? What's going on?" "You were making out with Joe," said Michael who was conveniently looking out the window. "WHAT!?" said Izzy and Joe at the same time, with pure shock in there voices. Mimi sniffed at Izzy and Joe then concluded, "You guys are drunk, really drunk." "WHAT!?" said Izzy and Joe together again then they both passed out.   
  
"Wow, I wouldn't take Izzy and Joe as drinkers," said Matt sniffing the boys himself. "Stop sniffing them you don't look right," said Tai pulling his friend back up by his head. "Hey! Watch the hair!" yelled Matt pushing Tai's hand away.   
  
The boys began to play fight, as Yolei, Mimi, and Michael watched. "Uh... I don't think you're supposed to touch him there, Tai," said Yolei cocking her head to one side, taking in the action. "Oh! That's not right!" yelled Mimi, Yolei, and Michael together.  
  
Suddenly, Ken ran down the stairs, and tripped over the two boys on the ground. "Ow! What's wrong, Ken?" asked Matt rubbing his head. "T...TK...and...Davis. They... said they wanna get it on with me," Ken said, trembling at the words he had just spoken. "What!? I knew I shouldn't have let TK watch that movie with me on the Spice channel!" yelled Matt.   
  
"Oh Ken, where are you hiding?" said TK, as he and Davis walked down the steps. TK had a leash, and Davis had a whip. "Where the hell did you get those?" asked Yolei. "Interesting place really, I found them in Tai's closet," said TK as he flashed an evil smile at Tai. Everyone looked at Tai who sunk to the ground, blushing furiously. Matt was blushing for some reason, too.   
  
"Enough of reminiscing in my brother's freaky escapades, join us Ken!" "NO! Never! Why are you doing this, Takeru?" "Cuz there's not enough Takensuke fanfiction and we need to catch up! So let's."  
  
To be continued...  
Will Takeru and Davis have their way with Ken? What were Tai and Matt using the leash and whip for? (AN: I couldn't resist ^-^) Why does everyone have the horn? Will Mimi figure it out? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
Oooookkkkk... I know what you guys are thinking, 'WTF!?' The key word is 'earlier work' so don't kick my ass cuz you dun like it. Got it? Good. 


End file.
